Everything Changes
by AniuKiba
Summary: If you just walked away? What could I really say? Would it matter anyway? Would it change how you feel? Grimmjow falls for Orihime, but he doesn't know how she feels for him. Does she still love Ichigo? Rated T, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo's reiatsu exploded into Hueco Mundo like an atomic bomb going off. It had amplified greatly since the blue haired espada had last fought with him. Grimmjow bristled, knowing just why the shinigami was there.

The woman.

_His_ woman.

Grimmjow had felt nothing for the young girl when he first met her. She was quiet and fragile looking, which just pissed him off. He remembered wanting her to get angry or refuse to heal his wounds. But all she did was walk over to him and give him back his arm and his rank.

Though he had been awed by her power and thankful to her, he still didn't particularly like her. Yet, he would find himself wandering the long, endless halls of Hueco Mundo and finding himself at the door to her cell.

At first, he would just scoff and continue on his way. Then, after so many times finding himself there, he went in. He didn't knock, like Ulquiorra. Why knock on the door of a prisoner? She had been asleep on the couch, tear tracks down her face. He stood over her and watched her sleep for some time. She started to stir, and he chose that moment to leave. He had no idea why he'd been interested in her. He hoped that would be the end of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Of course, it wasn't. A few days later, he found himself in front of her door once again. Again, he went in. This time, she was sitting on the floor, staring out the window. She hadn't heard him enter, so she was startled and jumped to her feet when he sat down beside her. He stayed away from her, keeping at least six feet between them.

"Sit down, woman." He commanded, glaring at her. She complied and sat back where she was. She stared at him and he stared back. She couldn't see anything past his hard look. There was no emotion - no humanity – in this man.

"Did you need some-" she began but was cut off.

"Shut up, woman." He snapped and got to his feet. She stood up to and watched as he walked out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

This time, he stayed away for a week. When he did finally go back, he heard soft crying inside the room. He poked his head in to find Szayel cutting into the girl's forearm and watching her bleed. There were a few other cuts on her arm, but beyond that, she seemed to be unharmed.

"Szayel, what're you doing?" he asked, startling both of the room's occupants. The pink haired espada stood up calmly, collected his instruments, and promptly walked out of the room. The girl, still lying on the floor, bleeding, made no attempt to help herself. Grimmjow walked over and nudged her with his foot.

"Get up." He ordered. She didn't move. His patience, nearly non-existent, snapped and he picked her up by the front of her shirt. She didn't resist and her body hung limply from his hand.

"Tell me, woman, did he give you something? A drug?" She didn't respond verbally, but blinked rapidly. So that was it, he mused. She had been given a paralytic. He carried her over to the couch and dropped her unceremoniously onto it. She remained upright for a moment, but soon fell onto her side. Blood stained the couch and her clothing.

"Weak human." He growled as he tore shreds from her long skirt and tied them around her arm. As he left the room, he turned back to her.

"Heal yourself, when you can move again." Then he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Grimmjow started to visit her more often, leading to him coming every day. She spoke to him sometimes, asking him questions about Hueco Mundo and the other arrancars. She didn't ask him about himself, since whenever she did, he went quiet or left.

On this particular day, he had been lounging casually on the couch, watching her do what she called 'aerobics'. He found them to be rather amusing, though he would sooner die than join her. She suddenly stopped and looked at him with serious and curious eyes.

"What now, woman?" he asked, knowing that look meant she was about to ask him a question. He no longer found her questions to be annoying. In fact, he enjoyed having someone speak to him without then having an ulterior motive behind their words.

"What does that feel like?" she asked, walking to him and pointing at the hole in his stomach. He furrowed his eyebrows. How the hell was he supposed to answer that?

"Does it hurt? Do you feel like part of you is missing?" she continued.

"I don't really think about it." He answered honestly. She leaned closer and kneeled in front of him.

"Can I… Can I touch it?" she asked, timidly. He shrugged. She gently touched the inside of it. Orihime expected it to feel scarred or maybe even slimy, but it felt just like skin. She stuck her hand through the hole and touched the couch behind him. Grimmjow grimaced, feeling unnaturally uncomfortable with her arm through him. It reminded him of when he once angered Ulquiorra and he stuck his hand through his chest. It had taken him quite some time to recover from it. He grabbed her arm and pushed her away.

"Don't do that again." He muttered, covering the hole with his hand. He released her arm and she sat beside him.

"Is your hair dyed?" she asked. He raised an eyebrow.

"Is it what?"

"Dyed. You know, colored a different color than its natural color." She explained.

"No." he answered simply, running his hand through his unkempt blue locks. Without warning, Orihime ran her fingers through his hair. He flinched away, not used to the contact.

"It's so soft!" she exclaimed in disbelief. He rolled his eyes and stood up to leave.

"Stop touching me, woman." He muttered as he walked out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Coyote Stark and Lilynette Gingerbuck stood against the wall, beside the door outside the Espada meeting room. Grimmjow stalked past them.

"You felt it too?" Stark asked calmly. Grimmjow nodded.

"They're here to take the princess." Lilynette chirped. The Sexta growled and continued down the hall.

"You know you're not allowed to go fight him." Coyote warned, using Sonído to stand in front of Grimmjow. He put his hand on his shoulder in a warning manner.

"Move Stark." he growled, pushing past the higher ranking Espada.

"You can't fight him, Jaegerjaquez. Lord Aizen forbids it!" Lilynette called down the hall as the blue haired man disappeared around a corner.

"What is wrong with him!" she snapped. Stark replied with a chuckle.

"He's found a heart."


	6. Chapter 6

Today, after coming to her room, Grimmjow was relaxed on Orihime's couch, sleeping soundly as she ran her fingers through his hair and played with it endlessly.

He'd been fighting with a lesser arrancar and was very tense. She had sat beside him and bravely run her fingers through is hair. When he didn't stop her she continued until he sprawled out on her couch and told her to keep doing it.

Not long afterwards, a quiet rumbling sound began to emanate from his chest. Orihime paused briefly and listened.

"Oh my-"

"Do. Not. Say. A. Word." He growled quietly, conjuring a cero in his palm. She bit her lip to hide a small smile and went back to playing with his hair. There was no mistaking the sound she'd heard. Grimmjow had been purring.


	7. Chapter 7

It may interest you to know that Grimmjow is, in fact, a cuddly drunk. Orihime found this out the night he stumbled into her room after what she assumed to be the Hueco Mundo equivalent of an office party.

She was worried, until she heard the happiest giggles coming from the Espada as he stumbled and fell on her floor. She helped him onto her couch and he launched into a tirade about another Espada named Stark 'hogging all the sake'.

Orihime had no idea what to think of him in this state.

"Grimmjow, maybe you should lay down and sleep off the sake. I don't think it's safe for you to try to go anywhere tonight, when you're like… This." She stood up to fetch him a blanket so he could sleep on her couch, but he half felon and half tackled her.

"No. You stay right here." He slurred, wrapping his arms around her waist. She felt him nuzzle into her back and start purring. She tried to wiggle out of his grip, but he wouldn't let go.

"Stay." He begged, not that she had much choice. She sighed. She had never been good at refusing anything to anyone.

"Can we at least get off the floor?" she asked, hoping he would go pass out on the couch. Instead he picked her up rather swiftly and proceeded to flop on the bed with her in his arms.

Moments later, he was snoring. Orihime lay there, looking at the Espada passed out with his head on her stomach and couldn't help but smile.

He might have been a terrifying being when he was angry, or sober, or awake, but not when he was asleep. When he was asleep, he was just like a big kitten; a very big, strong, drunk purring kitten.

Orihime leaned back on her pillows and absently pet his hair as he slept on her stomach. His arms were wrapped securely around her hips.

"_I guess even Espada like him need to be held sometimes."_ She thought to herself as she drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it's all cute and mushy, but that was just the mood I was in and no one ever writes Grimmjow as all cuddly and sweet, so why not let him be that when he's drunk?**


End file.
